Therider
}} Therider was the brutish, yet brave leader of the Northern Barbarians. When the various Northern tribes were fragmented for many years, Therider came and united them under the banner of the Rider clan. A Paragon of his people, his habits of conquest leave a negative impression on his neighbours in the South. Appearance Much like much of the Northern tribes, Therider is large and intimidating, a tall breed with large forearms and strong legs. His normal attire consists of a light brown shirt, underneath a charcoal black gi, with a string of ceremonial beads around his neck. Therider also tends to wear cloaks when travelling. One may seem to think there are wings on his back; however, they are fake, used in battle to confuse and distract while his men attack from behind. Personality Therider is a brute, blunt in his words and blunt in his methods. His actions maybe considered "immoral" or "evil", but Therider does them for the betterment of his own people. While he may seem like a heartless monster, he cares for Roark very well, and treats his people with respect and honour. He is also sceptical of the power of "magic" and "fate" used by the more civilized kingdoms of the South, seeing as he was raised in the brutal North, where there is no magic and only death. History The Northern Lands have always been fragmented into various large and small tribes. Many of the tribes co-existed with each other peacefully, but there was never any talk of combining and becoming a larger clan. However, that changed one day in one of the most powerful tribes of the North, the Rider clan. The boy who would become Therider was raised like any other Rider child; that is, on a horse with various different weapons of war. At the age of 19, he found his weapon of choice to be a war-axe, but no normal horse would be able to support the weight of the fully-grown boy and the large axe. However, the boy hear of a steed that could hold up the boy and the axe, an ox fit for war that could carry even the heaviest burden on it's own. But this war-ox of legend has been lost for more than many years. The young Rider decided to look for it seeing as it could help him become a fearsome warrior. The beast was a tall ox, as large as a horse with strong legs and a firm back, with eyes like the moon. The young Rider felt drawn to the horse and proceeded to try and tame this beast; however, the ox had other ideas. It ran full speed then stopped, and looked to see if the boy had fallen off. The boy firmly held on to every test that this legendary steed put him through, and came out with a tamed legend, which the boy called it "Roark". His clan watched in awe as he came back, riding Roark into his tribe, for taming a beast of legend in the Rider clan was a sign of a true leader. The boy was then chosen to become the next leader of his clan, which he inherited at the age of 31, eleven years after he was chosen to be the next leader. The boy, now a man, was given the name of "Therider", to show that he was now the leader of the Rider clan. He soon called called the other tribes for a Clan Meeting, and expressed his ideas for unification. The other large clans weren't too happy, and a war was fought between the Rider clan and the other large clans. Therider and Roark fought valiantly, even drawing other clans to their side by how bravely they charged. Soon, the Rider clan was on the winning side of the civil war, and eventually assimilated the other clans into the North Barbaric Empire. Therider, was not pleased with just the North under his rule, and decided to look south, to see how strong the Southern Kingdoms were. However, one day, as Therider and his generals were preparing strategies for attacking the South, a mysterious man entered the main tent. He asked for a private audience with Therider, and offered him a deal. "If you capture the daughter of Queen B'Ceteiz and bring her to me, I will provide you with a chance to attack Demiville. However, if you fail to capture the girl, then you will wish you still were a fragmented tribe living in ignorance." The man left, and Therider set out scouts to find out who this "daughter of Queen B'Ceteiz" was. When they found Princess Moon Song, they captured her and brought her back to Therider. However, the scouts were tracked by the Witch of Roses, who promptly defeated the scouts and Therider, and took back young Moon Song. Therider escaped, almost being caught himself, and returned to the North, where he ordered that scouts be sent into the South to study this "magic" that had blocked their swords and burnt their arrows in mid-flight. Gallery Axe_of_Therider.png|The Axe of Therider Therider.png|A very close up on Therider's face. Out of Character He is based on Therider and on Temujin also known as Genghis Khan. Category:Therider Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Barbarians Category:Leader Category:6'3 Category:Race of the North Category:Antagonist